Dreams Come True
by Pricat
Summary: A fic about friends helping others stop Charming before he takes over Far, Far Away. Will they succeed or will the vain prince take over?
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Come True**

**_A/N This is based on dreams/day dreams I have about Shrek and my best friend Leah visiting me and going to Duloc. Sometimes I have those kinds of dreams like the one about Leah being a friendly vampire like in Twlight. I hope people enjoy it. Also I'm so excited about the Shrek musical soundtrack coming out in a few weeks...._**

It was a rainy night and in a house a girl with turquise eyes, short red and black hair, slender was lying in bed hugging an ogre doll. She was lonely. She had one friend in the world but she lived far away and wanted to see her plus her vision had gotten a little worse.

She then saw a strange looking star that looked like a wispy heart like the Kingdom Hearts symbol. She then closed her eyes , mentally making a wish.

As she opened them, the star glowed as Shrek music was on her I-Pod.

She had a strange feeling that something amazing would happen soon.....

Charming cackled as he entered Far, Far Away. He was in a vengeful mood after last time after Leah had kicked his butt and made him leave along with Fiona and the others but he wanted to get revenge on Shrek and the others.

"What is he doing here?" Fiona thought as she saw Charming do something to Leah. She saw him leave.

"Leah-san you okay?" Snowdrop asked her softly.

"I'll be fine." Leah replied feeling odd.

She saw her friend faint but Artie caught her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her as her hazel eyes opened.

"Please go to Earth.

I.... need you to find somebody for me." she told them. Shrek had a feeling she wanted him to find that kid she talked to online who was like her.

"Go now.

I know she'll help." she told him as Snowgre went with him. He hoped that the girl Leah was talking about would help them.

They then got onto Dragon and flew through a portal to Earth......


	2. Bringing Her There

**Dreams Come True**

"So why're we doing this again?" Snowgre asked Shrek as Dragon entered Earth. "Leah said her friend could help us. She also said she was our biggest fan.

Come on Leah needs our help and is counting on us!" he answered as he felt the human they were searching for was nearby. Meanwhile Carley was standing outside the canteen of her college waiting for somebody. It was a bright sunny day and hot.

But then she heard an ear splitting roar as Dragon showed up. Her eyes were wide in awe as she saw the female dragon land on the ground crushing some cars in the process.

Shrek saw Snowgre jump off and ran among the crowd looking for Leah's friend.

"Does anybody know a kid named Carley?" the ogre teen asked loudly, his emerald eyes glowing in sunlight.

"She's over there." Stacey pointed to the red and black haired girl holding a symbol cane.

"_Wow she looks..... really cool like the girl from Paramore!" _he thought smiling as the girl stared happily at him.

"Hey Snowg long time huh?

Why.... are you guys here?" she asked him looking at the ground. She was a little shy around new people.

"Because..... Leah needs your help." Shrek answered coming forward.

She blushed seeing him and hearing about Leah.

"What's wrong?

What happened to her?" Carley asked shyly.

"Charming attacked her while sneaking around in Far, Far Away.

He made her ill somehow but we don't know what. She just told us to find you and bring you to her." he explained.

"I'm there!

I won't let that vain loser hurt her!

She means a lot to me as you do." Carley replied to them.

"But what about next class?

Lenny will be mad!" Adam told her.

"Just tell him I'm helping some good friends.

Besides helping Leah is more important to me than class." Carley replied as she had help climbing onto Dragon's back as Shrek and Snowgre were already on.

"Let's go!" Snowgre said excited and ready to go.

Charming cackled as he saw that.

"So she told them to bring her half blind friend to help her!

It doesn't matter, they won't be able to destroy me!" he cackled evilly.

Fiona watched as Leah tossed and turned. The thing Charming had infected her with was making her worse. She was already in a very bad fever and was worried.

Merlin appeared in a flash of bright light.

"Thank goodness you're here!

I need you to examine Leah." she told him as he used magic to examine her.

He gasped in fear.

"What's wrong?

Why're you like that?" Fiona asked him.

"Charming used dark magic to make her ill but it's attacking her from the inside.

The only way to defeat it is by defeating Charming." Merlin replied grimly.

Fiona nodded sadly at his words.

She heard Dragon roar as she landed near the swamp and smiled.

She saw Snowgre follow Shrek and a strange human girl into the swamp house.

But she saw the girl go near Leah. There was worry in her eyes.

"What happened to her?" Carley asked them.

"She's very ill but there's a way to help her.

You have to stop Charming." Fiona told her.

She nodded in reply sadly as she heard Leah moan softly.

Her hazel eyes opened slowly.

"....I'm..... glad..... you came.

I....knew.... you.... would." she said softly as pain was in her eyes.

"D-Don't worry Leah I won't let you down.

I promise." Carley told her as tears were in her eyes.

"We know you will." Fiona said softly but the girl wouldn't take her eyes off her friend......

She vowed inside that she would do anything to save Leah's life, no matter what it took....


End file.
